Mag Mel
Mag Mel is the gold-armored mutated form of Barodius in the season 4. After the events of the previous season, he and Dharak (now Razenoid) were imprisioned in a dark reversed dimension from Interspace created by Code Eve, and started to have a connection with Dan and Drago (from his last evolution), whose also linked their named Chaos Energy that spawn and free several robotic creatures called Mechtogan. Information Mag Mel is the mysterious masked entity who haunts Dan's darkest dreams and often appears to him as a vision, especially during a battle. Also, he has Anubias and Sellon as his primary brawler servants. It is unknown if he has any other servants, except for the brainwashed brawlers using his Chaos Bakugan. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In all his appearances, prior to A Hero Returns, he's seen being next to Razenoid seated in a throne and they seem to be restrained by some sort of webbing. In Interspace Showdown, he appears alongside Razenoid when Drago is battling and appears in Dan's nightmare and tells Dan to surrender Drago's powers to him so that he can be free. At the end of the episode he says "Dan and Drago have what I need. I need more energy. I need more power!!" In Mechtogan Mayhem, he states that he and Razenoid are in captivity of some sort, as evident by the web restraining them. Near the end of the episode Sellon informs him that Titanium Dragonoid "spawned" a Mechtogan, Zenthon, and he was very surprised. He also then realizes that Drago's powers are more powerful than he realized. In Fall From Grace, he comments that the energy he needs from Titanium Dragonoid is starting to flow and he then orders his "Dark Servants" which are Razenoid's Chaos Bakugan to awaken. In Tri-Twister Take Down, Mag Mel tells Razenoid to spawn a couple of Chaos Bakugan for the first time and he gives a Pyrus, Darkus, and a Haos Cyclone Percival to the Tri-Twisters. He also tells them to battle more to give him what he needs. At the end of the episode he says that even though they lost, his Chaos Bakugan performed well. In Agony of Defeat, he appeared with Razenoid when Dan was battling Anubias in a vision. These visions caused Dan to think that Anubias was Mag Mel and Drago to think that Horridian was Razenoid to the point where he lost control of his powers again and nearly killed Anubias. In this episode gained a lot of Chaos Energy from Titanium Dragonoid. In BakuNano Explosion, he tells Razenoid to spawn more Chaos Bakugan and he gives a Darkus, Pyrus Flash Ingram and 2 BakuNanos called Shoxrox to the Bash Brothers. He also ordered them to battle the brawlers. In Return to New Vestroia, he appears in Dan and Drago's vision and makes them pass out. He also finds out where they are with the closing comment "I can't believe that we found them in New Vestroia of all places!" In Chaos Control, he makes Razenoid spawn another Chaos Bakugan (Darkus Iron Dragonoid) and he gave it to Anubias. He also gave him a Mechtogan (Venexus) as a gift and told him to go to New Vestroia to battle Dan and Drago. Later when Titanium Dragonoid gets control of his powers he and Razenoid lose their connection with Dan and Drago and are wondering how they did it. At the end of the episode he comments that both Dan and Drago have grown much since returning to New Vestroia and that they have to more to offer him that he could possibly imagine. In A Royale Pain, he appeared when Taylean spawned a Mechtogan (Silent Strike) and absorbed all the Chaos Energy from the battle that they were in and he also said that soon he will be free to Razenoid. In Mind Search, he saw Dan, Drago, Wavern and Code Eve. He stated that he was pleased that Dan knew about him. He spoke to Razenoid and himself, talking about their connection to Code Eve. In Re-connection, he talked to Anubias and Sellon about the Switch Code (a battler as the "key", and its Bakugan as the "gate") and sent Sellon with a few Mechtogan to New Vestroia. In Triple Threat, he stated that the energy from the battle between Dan and Sellon was incredible. He said "Finally, I can feel the swell of energy we've been waiting for all along" and also said that it was time to "Free us from these shackles". In Interspace Under Siege, he was feeding from Noah's fear as Chaos Energy. In A Hero Returns, he is freed from his prison and starts by attacking Gundalia. In Gundalia Under Fire, he met the Brawlers face to face for the first time. He battled Dan in Gundalia and won. In Battle Lines, he tried to convince Dan to go after him until Shun interrupted. In Unlocking the Gate, his Gundalian castle was destroyed. He also fought against Dan Kuso and lost. In'' Dangerous Beauty, he sends Sellon to get Dan's key and was shown in a flashback punishing her for her failures. After she gives him the Key, he kills Sellon, using the last of her energy as a power boost. in ''Unfinished Business, he wanted to take Dan's portion of Code Eve during his battle with Anubias. After that, he killed Anubias during the battle and absorbed the last of his energy. In Behind the Mask, ''he explains to Dan that he used the him to gain enough power to break free from code eve's prison. He would then fight Dan, Titanium Dragonoid, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan alongside Razenoid, Dreadeon and Razen Titan. It was revealed that he wants to attack Earth and that Mag Mel is actually Barodius. In Dark Moon , he appears with the evolved Razenoid and sends different attributed Razen Titan clones to destroy the earth. Bakugan *Darkus Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Dreadeon (Mechtogan) (Has Clones of Him) *Darkus Razen Titan (Mechtogan Titan) *Darkus Iron Dragonoid (Given to Anubias) *Pyrus Deezall (Shares with Anubias and Sellon) *Aquos Venexus (Shares with Anubias) *Ventus Braxion (Shares with Sellon) *Subterra Rockfist (Shares with Anubias and Sellon) *Haos Mizerak (Shares with Anubias and Sellon) *Darkus Smasheon (Shares with Anubias) *Aquos Venexus Titan (Shares with Anubias) *Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Iron Dragonoid *Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Flash Ingram * Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Cyclone Percival *Pyrus Bolcanon *Aquos Krakenoid *Haos Krowll *Ventus Spyron *Subterra Vertexx *Darkus Horridian *Pyrus/Darkus Hybrid Iron Dragonoid (Shares with Anubias) *Aquos/Darkus Hybrid Cyclone Percival (Shares with Sellon) *Pyrus/Darkus Hybrid Flash Ingram *Aquos/Haos hybrid Mutant Krakenoid *Haos/Aquos hybrid Mutant Krowll Trivia *His name appears to originate from an Irish version of heaven with a similar title. *Mag Mel has a diamond on his armor that has striking resemblance to the one Drago has to represent the Perfect Core. *Due to him reacting to Dan being in New Vestroia of all places, it sounds like he has been to New Vestroia before. *His voice and appearance are similar to the Highbreed, a villain on the ''Ben 10: Alien Force series. *Mag Mel is the first Brawler in the anime to have a Mechtogan Titan. *Mag Mel is the third masked brawler after Masquerade and Spectra. *It's possible that Mag Mel cares very little for his servants and is just using them to get what he wants, as he was more then willing to put Anubias in danger in Agony of Defeat, and all in order to get Dan and Drago to use their powers. *Instead of using cards to activate abilities, he uses his visor (his six eyes). *In'' Behind the Mask'', it was revealed that he is a physical manifestation of Barodius' evil thoughts and desires. **This makes him the second villain to appear in more than one series, tho other being Masquerade. Gallery Anime Goldie2.JPG|Mag Mel's first appearance Magraz.PNG|Mag Mel and Razenoid in the opening of Mechtanium Surge Razvstd.PNG|Mag Mel and Razenoid confonting Dan and Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0019.jpg|Mag Mel's mask Razmel1.JPG|Mag Mel trapped with Razenoid goldie3.jpg|Mag Mel on his throne Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0082.jpg|Mag Mel taking Dan's energy Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.18.15 PM.JPG|Mag Mel absorbing Chaos Energy Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0054.jpg|Dan hallucinating that he's fighting Mag Mel instead of Anubias Dreadeonms9.JPG|Mag Mel with Razenoid and Razen Titan Goldenms.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0016.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0024.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0017.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0043.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0004.jpg Mag Mel.JPG|Mag Mel's official art from the Cartoon Network Website. bak_magmel_174x252.png|Mag Mel on CN MS_Mag-Mel_1600x1200.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid Mag mel.png MagMel1.jpg|Mag Mel attacking Gundalia bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0017.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid freed 2_1_0005.jpg|Mag Mel confronting the Battle Brawlers MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid summoning Dreadeon 2_1_0020.jpg|Mag Mel summoning Dreadeon alongside Razenoid 2_1_0012.jpg|Mag Mel and Dan's psychic link LOLMagMelwin.png|Mag Mel about to takes Dan's Key 2_1_0002.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg 1402.jpg|Mag Mel with Anubias and Sellon magmag.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.28.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.31.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.33.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.16.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.20.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.24.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.34.42 PM.png Combat13.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.30.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.34.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.42.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.44.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.45.34 PM.png Krowll12.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.47.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 6.04.52 PM.JPG|Mag Mel and Dan Krowll9.PNG MagMelBarodius1.jpg MagMel2.jpg MagMel3.jpg MagMel4.jpg MagMel5.jpg MagMel6.jpg Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 5.49.44 PM.JPG|Mag Mel and Dan Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 8.13.38 PM.JPG|Mag Mel about to attack Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 6.38.14 PM.JPG|Mag Mel about to attack Dan Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.41.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.55.24 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 7.01.58 PM.JPG|Mag Mel Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 7.02.36 PM.JPG Mag Mel and Razenoid.PNG|Mag Mel and Razenoid Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Gundalians